justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
It’s Raining Men
(DLC) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1983 |dlc = April 25, 2012 (JD3) April 21, 2016 (JDU) April 28, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 84 |nowc = ItsRainingMen |audio = |dura = 3:52 3:47 (Remake) }} "It s Raining Men" '''by is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman she is wearing a green raincoat with white buttons, a blue collar, a pink sash, and pink and blue cuffs. She is wearing polka-dotted boots that are colored blue and dark pink. She also has lime green hair and lime green bracelets on her left hand. In , she gets a green and teal silhouette (similar to the ones in ) when she is doing the uncounted moves at the start of the bridge. In , this turns to a orange silhouette way different from the one. It also appears near the beginning of the song when there also is no counted moves. In the remake, she looks slightly more realistic, and she gains a faint glowing outline instead of the orange silhouette. Itsrainingmen coach 1 big.png|Original Itsrainingmen coach 1 big remake.png|Remake Background This routine takes place in front of a city with brightly lit buildings. It is raining heavily and puddles can be seen on the ground. Water droplets appear on-screen as if you were looking through a camera. Every time the dancer performs certain moves, lightning strikes the dancer. / (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 versions of those games, the rain drops make a different effect when touching the ground, and blue flashes appear on the city whenever "It s raining men!" is sung. Remake In the remake, the effect of the rain has changed again, as it is more visible and rain drops appear more frequently. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Raise both of your hands up, outstretched. Gold Move 4: Quickly "swash" your right hand such that it almost makes contact with your left hand. Itsrainingmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Itsrainingmen gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Itsrainingmen gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Itsrainingmen gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Rock n’ Roll Will Take You to the Mountain'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Lightning Pose *Lightning Strike *Puddle Splashing *Rain Boots *Rainy Day *Running In The Rain *Snap The Rain *Storm Star *Swim Up *Weather Girl Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *The Epic 80s * *The Epic 80s * *Winter Has Come *All Songs K-R Trivia General *The final verse and chorus of the song are cut from the routine. *There are two errors in the lyrics: "She took off the heaven" appears as "She took off heaven", and "To rearrange the sky" appears as "To rearrange'd' the sky". Both only appear the second time they are sung. ** In the remake, they appear as "She took on the heaven's'" and "She rearrange'd' the sky". *If you look closely at the back of the back cover, you can see the name of this song despite it not being available in the game. *Along with Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for . Routine * This song is the first one to appear in the menu of , making it the first song to contain a Gold Move. * In , the background is still animated even after the routine ends. *In and the remake, the color of the dancer s outline is green and blue, while in and , the color of the outline is red. *In the original version, there are some cheering sounds at the beginning and at the end of the routine. There is also a blue and green glow around the dancer when she performs complicated moves that are not counted before the bridge. Both are removed in the remake. **Also, the dancer fades away almost immediately in the remake (and is struck by lightning when she does so) rather than walking away like in the original version. * In the Wii versions of , the coach no longer appears with a lightning orb effect. The sound effect still plays, however. *In the Xbox versions of , and in the remake, one of the pictograms have been mirrored to show the move better. ** The menu assets for the remake, however, apply a red outline on the coach. *The skyscrapers are farther from the screen in the Xbox version, and the rain has a different effect. *One of the captions above is named after the artist who sang the song. * From April 28, 2016 to May 11, 2016, was a VIP exclusive on . Gallery Game Files Itsrainingmen jd2 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' Itsrainingmen jd3 cover generic.png|''It s Raining Men'' ( / ) Itsrainingmen jdu cover generic.jpg|''It s Raining Men'' (Remake) ItsRainingMen Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsrainingmen cover albumbkg.png| album background Itsrainingmen banner bkg.png| menu banner Itsrainingmen map bkg.png| map background Itsrainingmen cover@2x.jpg| cover ItsRainingMen_Cover_1024.png| cover Itsrainingmen ava.png|Avatar Itsrainingmen golden ava.png|Golden avatar Itsrainingmen diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Itsrainingmen pictos-sprite updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots jd2irm.png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu Itsrainingmen jd2 ready screen.png| ready screen Itsrainingmen_jd2_score.png| scoring screen Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(wii).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_menu_(xbox).png|''It’s Raining Men'' on the menu (Xbox) Itsrainingmen jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Itsrainingmen_jdgh_coachmenu_(xbox).png| coach selection screen (Xbox) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_menu.png| on the menu (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Itsrainingmen_jd2017_score.png| scoring screen (2017) ItsRainingMen jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others tex1_512x256_3cca0d4a33712285_14.png|Background Holiday itsrainingmen cameo.png|The background appearing in Holiday itsrainingmen jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Weather Girls - It's Raining Men Gameplays Just Dance 2 - It's Raining Men It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox 360 graphics) It’s Raining Men - Just Dance 2016 It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - It's Raining Men - 5 Stars Score13000 (Superstar) Just Dance 2018 - It's Raining Men It's Raining Man Megastar Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Extractions It’s Raining Men - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:It's Raining Men ru:It's Raining Men tr:It’s Raining Men Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Downgrade